Finn
"¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de Aventura!" - Finn "''¿What Time is it? Adventure Time! ''-Finn (Ingles) Finn (También conocido cómo Finn el Humano), es el personaje principal de Hora de Aventura y el mejor amigo de Jake (También conocido cómo Jake el Perro), un muchacho muy emotivo y con espíritu apegado a la aventura y la exploración de la Tierra de Ooo, junto a su amigos. Biografía Finn, al parecer fue abandonado por sus desconocidos padres, durante su exploración del mundo (a una edad demasiado temprana), tuvo qué hacer "boom boom" (que se refiere a defecar) sobre la hoja de un árbol, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella, varias personas lo vieron llorando en el bosque, pero trataron de ignorarlo, hasta que una pareja (conformada por perros) pasó por el lugar de lloriqueo del pequeño humano, la dama de la pareja (llamada Margaret), lo levantó y calmó su llanto, haciéndolo sentir mejor, el hombre de la pareja (llamado Josué) insistió en que su esposa dejara al bebe, pues acababa de defecar y posiblemente estaba sucio, pero ella de todos modos sigue haciéndolo sentir mejor, y lo adopta. En el episodio El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo, se ve a Finn muy alegre en su nuevo hogar,cantando en el baño Apariencia Finn es un chico con 14 añoshttp://www.newsarama.com/tv/adventure-time-pendleton-ward-2-120214.html de edad. Tiene los brazos y piernas muy delgados; le faltan varios dientes debido a que suele mordisquear arboles, rocas y otros objetos duros. Sus ojos son de color azúlhttp://www.formspring.me/skronked/q/209886682445546416 con la forma de dos pequeños puntos. Cabello El cabello de Finn es rubio y rizado. Anteriormente su cabello era muy largo y lacio, pero lo cortó para obsequiárselo a una bruja de árbol, esto en el capítulo A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer. Con el tiempo, el cabello de Finn volvió a crecer; en algunos episodios como Amor Peligroso, Rastro de Calor (Episodio), Ladron de Manzanas y Bellotopia se muestra a Finn con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. En el capítulo Gotcha!, se observa que su cabello ha crecido hasta la cintura. Atuendo Finn usa un gorro blanco que simula ser de oso polar con dos pequeñas orejas que cubre toda su cabeza mostrando solo el rostro. Este sombrero esta inspirado en Bueno the Bear, un oso creado por Pendleton Ward. También usa una playera de color azúl claro, pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una mochila verde, calcetines blancos enrollados y zapatos negros. Personalidad Aunque a veces se comporta de manera sorpresiva y violenta, Finn es un chico valiente y justo. Posee un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y se molesta cuando no logra ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa malvada o injusta. Su comportamiento es el de un niño pero cuando trata con mujeres, actúa de manera caballerosa. Finn aspira con ser un gran héroe que resguarde la tierra de Ooo y proteja a cualquier criatura o persona inocente. Es un poco ingenuo, y en ocasiones esto le provoca una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas cuando no tiene bien claro si una cosa es buena o mala. Habilidades thumb|Finn Finn es muy bueno en varias formas de combate, incluyendo el mano a mano (lucha a patadas, a tompadas etc), la magia y la lucha con espada. Él puede saltar muy alto y es excepcionalmente fuerte y ágil para un niño de 14 años. Finn tiene algunas habilidades de origami, como se muestra en "Ricardio corazón de León" en el que hace para la Dulce Princesa una grulla de papel. Finn ha sido visto disfrutando cantar y adquiriendo la capacidad del auto-ajuste de su voz de mando después de comer una pequeño ordenador, segun su versión. Él es muy bueno para jugar a un videojuego llamado Maestros de Aventura que él y Jake juegan en Beemo de vez en cuando. Finn es un poco dotado para la construcción de máquinas simples, tales como la catapulta en "El Jardín de la bruja". También puede escupir a distancias muy largas, como se demuestra en "Desalojo! " cuando le escupe a Marceline y en " Mis Dos personas favoritas" cuando Finn le escupe a Tiffany en la cara. En "La Gruta", una de las pruebas de Jake era ganarle a un duende en un concurso de escupir, el cual Finn habría ganado facilmente. También se lo ha visto tocar una flauta en Prisioneros Del Amor, y además es muy bueno en el beatboxing, una técnica de crear sonidos con la boca. Otra de las habilidades que se destacan de Finn es su inteligencia en caso de apuros, el es quien ha creado la mayoria de los planes de escape durante los episodios como: "Descongenglando una boda", "Morituri Te Salutamus","De Mal en Peor". Finn tambien a demostrado ser principiante en la musica de globo como se muestra en "Marceline´s closet" y aún no lo domina. Habilidades musicales Se sabe que tiene varias habilidades musicales. *Voz (principal instrumento que puede distorsionar gracias a un ordenador pequeño que se tragó) *Flauta (en Prisioneras del amor toca una cancioncilla y después se rompe) *Cascabeles (en Muerte en Flor los toca durante la batalla musical contra La Muerte) *Globo (en El Closet de Marceline lo lleva para hacer música futurista. Aún no se le da muy bien tocarlo) *Pandereta (la toca en Daddy's Little Monster durante la canción de Marceline Not Just Your Little Girl) *Beat box (lo usa en Llegó de la Nocheósfera) Aunque sea contradictorio que en "Muerte en Flor", haya dicho que Jake era el musical. Edad Finn tenía 12 años de edad en el inicio de la serie y está envejeciendo progresivamentehttp://www.formspring.me/MrMuto/q/280948569731509816. A partir de "Mystery Train" cumplio 13 años. Finn se muestra en la pubertad a lo largo de la serie. Esto se ve cada vez cuando él está gritando - su voz se quiebra. La voz de Finn es notablemente más profunda a los 13 de lo que era a los 12 años, como consecuencia de su envejecimiento actor de voz. Episodios con códigos de producción temprana tienen Finn con una voz muy niño-como por ejemplo "El Enchiridion", "Prisioneros del amor", "Expulsados", y "Ricardio Corazon de leon". En una entrevista a principios de 2012 (al final de la tercera temporada), Pen Ward, afirmó que Finn tiene actualmente 14 años. Relaciones Siendo un héroe, Finn se ha vuelto muy popular en la Tierra de Ooo, haciendo muchas relaciones amistosas bastante rápido. 'Jake ' Como compañeros de casa,mejores amigos y hermanos adoptivos, Finn y Jake han compartido un vínculo profundo para la mayor parte de sus vidas. Después de haber sido criados juntos por los padres de Jake, el dúo tiene una relación similar a la de dos hermanos, con JakeencalidaddehermanomayordeFinn. A pesar de que tienen un amor incondicional por los demás, Finn se siente frustrado con Jake a causa de su pereza y falta de motivación, que se muestra especialmente en "El Jardín De La Bruja" con el carácter más relajado, Jake a menudo trata de relajar la ardiente personalidad de Finn en frente de una lucha aconsejando que no se preocupe en la mayoría de las situaciones. A pesar de que a veces lleva a Finn por el camino equivocado, Jake significa realmente un bien para su compañero y suele ser un fomentador y figura protectora en la vida de Finn. Finn y Jake tienen aparentemente muy grandes influencias de unos a otros. En " La Gruta", Finn canta la canción clave .thumb 'Marceline' A pesar de que inicialmente la considera un enemigo en su debut, "Desalojo", Rápidamente se hace amigo de Marceline la reina vampiro, como se entera de que sus caminos aparentemente malignos son sólo bromas. Un carácter pendenciero y aventurero, Marceline y Finn comparten el mismo vigor y la sed de peligro. Una de las razones clave por las que lograron forjar una amistad es que Finn le salvó la vida en "Lacayo" cuando Jake la expuso a la luz solar y le arrojó ajo en ella en un equivocado intento de salvar a su amigo Finn. En el mismo episodio, Finn, en un intento de convencer a Jake de sus formas generalmente sanos le dice a Jake que es "Una niña bien y le encanta el Karaoke".Como se dijo anteriormente, Marceline le encanta meterse en la cabeza de Finn. A pesar del temor de Jake de Marceline (y de todos los vampiros), Finn le gusta pasar tiempo con thumbella, para que puedan ser "Mejore Amigos." En "Ven Conmigo", Finn le pide que vaya a la "Noche de películas sólo para parejas," pero sólo como amigo. Ser (mutuamente) disgustado hasta el punto de vomitar por la idea de besar, Marceline no tiene ningún interés en salir con Finn, pero que tal vez porque ella estaba saliendo con Ash en ese momento. En "El Closet de Marceline", él accidentalmente la vio desnuda cuando Jake le dijo a ver si la cosa estaba bien para salir de su casa, lo que le causó mucho mlaestar. thumb|Marceline besa a Finn por primera vez 'Arcoiris' Finn se hizo amigo de Arcoiris después de que Jake queria estar con ambos a la vez "Mis Dos Personas thumb|Finn y ArcoirisFavoritas". Jake primero lamentó la introducción de los dos, pero al final estaba contento de que haya sucedido. Finn y Arcoiris todavía comparten un estrecho vínculo, a pesar del hecho de que Finn no puede entenderla por su habla en coreano.Tambien el sera el tio de sus hijos ya que Arcoiris esta embarazada como se ve en Lady & Peebles 'Dulce Princesa' Finn, como los jóvenes adolescentes a menudo, se siente atraído bastante por la Dulce Princesa, aunque lo niegue, sin embargo en el episodio Burning Low el admite que estaba enamorado de ella-diciendoselo enfrente de ella-pero luego afirma que el ya la habia olvidado. Se sabe que interactúa con ella más que cualquiera de las princesas de Ooo, y aprovecha la portunidad de hacer algo por ella. La Dulce Princesa se ha dado cuenta de thumb los sentimientos de Finn y aunque ella es aparentemente ajena al afecto de Finn, a menudo le pide a él para cualquier necesidad real. Su relación romántica aún tiene que superar un agradecido beso en la mejilla, pero Finn siempre ansiosamente espera ganar más de la princesa con sus hechos heroicos. Finn y la Dulce Princesa comparten un sentido firme de la moral y con frecuencia trabajan juntos para traer la justicia y el equilibrio a la Tierra de Ooo . En "'''Muy Joven", Finn logra besar a la Dulce Princesa cuando tenía 13 años pero en el mismo instante en que la princesa lo besa ella se vuelve adulta (de 18 años) otra vez. Su segundo beso fue en "Batalla de Magos" cuando la Dulce Princesa besa voluntariamente a Finn por haberla salvado de la trampa del Rey Helado y después lo golpea en la cara por hacer trampa. '''Princesa Flama Es su actual novia. Finn está enamorado de la Princesa Flama, tanto, que en el episodio ignition point la thumbmenciona como su "dama",finn demuestra que en verdad le gusta la princesa flama en los episodios Incendium, Hot to the Touch y Burning Low. La Princesa Flama sí está enamorada de Finn, ella es sensible con las emociones,crea fuego y su flama disminuye con Finn, es la princesa del Reino del Fuego y su padre es el Rey Flama. 'Rey Helado' Como antagonista thumb|Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado disfrutando de un momento agradablerecurrente de la historia, Ice King y Finn están frecuentemente en desacuerdo. Finn es propenso a la impaciencia y agresividad rápida alrededor de él, pero se le puede mostrar simpatía, como en " Cuando Wedding Bells Thaw ". Sin embargo, nunca la agresión de Finn supera su compasión, honor y respeto a la vida, como se evidencia cuando se negó la oportunidad de matar Ice King como Billy había matado al conde Fuego . Del mismo modo en " Recoil Mortal ", Finn, aunque a regañadientes, de confianza y se unieron con Ice King contra su enemigo común The Lich quien habia poseído Bubblegum princesa . Otra contribución a sus diferencias, Ice King compite con Finn para la Princesa Bubblegum, hasta la escena final de la segunda temporada. Esta atracción mutua para la Princesa Bubblegum se puede ver claramente en la "Locura Mortal ", donde Ice King continuamente molesta a Finn para el consentimiento de casarse con la Princesa Bubblegum. Aunque Finn y el rey del helado comenzaron siendo rivales, su relación progresó a una rivalidad amistosa, entonces una extraña amistad en sí misma, y finalmente una amistad genuina. El rey del helado no tiene realmente odio hacia Finn y Jake, ya que sólo lucha con ellos, ya que se oponen entre sí en thumb|Finn pateando al Rey Heladotérminos de la moral. Con frecuencia se trata de ser amigo de ellos (en su propio camino, equivocado) y voluntariamente ha hecho alianzas con ellos. En el episodio " Still "El rey del hielo se congela Finn y Jake para que puedan tener" tiempo de unión. " Se mostró en Hitman , mientras que Finn y el Rey Helado son rivales, no son enemigos, y no albergan ninguna malicia real hacia los demás. El Rey Helado ha dejado claro que no quiere matar a Finn. Máximo que haría sería darle un puñetazo en la barriga. A lo sumo, son rivales juguetones, incluso amigos. En " Holly Jolly Parte II Secretos ", el Rey Helado tiene un medallón con las fotos de Finn y Jake.Cerca del final del episodio, los dos se muestran acurrucó de lado a lado por un fuego rugiente, vistiendo suéteres de Navidad. Finn actua hacia el Rey del Helado como de una manera suave desde que descubrió el secreto trágico de su origen, y su compasión por las personas en peligro superaron sus pequeños chubascos con él lo suficiente como para ser su amigo. 'Susana Salvaje' No se ha confirmado si susana es efectivamente un ser humano o no, pero al parecer Finn desea saber mas de ella y poder conocerla por que presiente que si es una humana, y esto lo hace sentirse menos solo al tener el titulo del "ultimo ser humano sobre Ooo". Se siente responsable de lo que ocurra a ella y lo ha demostrado en los dos capitulos en los cuales Susana ha aparecido. 'Beemo' thumbBeemo es la consola de video juegos de Finn y Jake, con quien pasan mucho tiempo no solo para jugar videojuegos si no porque Beemo tiene muchas aplicaciones como crear o descargar juegos, editar peliculas y videos, tomar fotos etc. Aunque él y Finn sean amigos, Finn y Jake a veces se muestran enojados ya que los juegos de Beemo pueden resultar ser muy dificiles y complicados.a Finn le gustan sus gases fingidos.Ademas de que con el juega football. Transformaciones Finn Grumoso Todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de grumos excepto su brazos, el flota como todos los grumosos, su gorro se parece al de chowder pero en blanco con orejas más cortas pero igualmente grumosas,camisa azul grumosa con mangas mas cortas de lo normal, bastante gordo, tan presumido como los demas grumosos, sin mochila y con pupilas negras. Aparición: Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso thumb Finn Fenómeno Es más grande que lo normal con la cintura para abajo convertida en un pie que huele a talquito, el no puede mover los dedos, su mochila es normal, sus extremidades son iguales a lo normal a excepción de la extremidad inferior, su gorro es normal, su camisa es normal, su gordura corporal es normal, con ojos normales, no le gusta ser un pie. Aparición: Ciudad Fenomeno[[Archivo:185px-Takeyoudown.png|thumb]] Finn de Cristal Es de color azul con ojos de cristal, dientes de cristal, mochila de cristal, gorro de crthumbistal, etc. Con personalidad igual a la normal, con extremidades de cristal algo mas gruesas que lo normal, contextura fisica algo mas gorda a la normal, dedos de cristal. Aparición: Los Cristales Tienen Poder thumb|79px|finn digital Finn Protector del Sol Tiene sus colores normales pero es algo más cuadrado, tiene tres vidas, tiene la misma personalidad del Finn normal, a pesar de ser parte del juego el no puede contactar a "la bomba" sin su control. Aparición: Los Guardianes del Sol Finn Gato Es un gato blanco normal con los mismos ojos de Finn y una cabeza algo grande con extremidades más delgadas y cortas que lo comun, parece algo más nervioso que el Finn normal, el no puede hablar, esta es [[Archivo:185px-Catfinn.png|thumb|lat 3 años]] su transformación mas pequeña. Aparición: Batalla thumb Finn Demonio de la Nocheosfera Es un gigantesco demonio palido, tiene seis tentaculos, es su transformación más grande y poderosa, es muy violento, cuando se transforma en esto es un antagonista, le faltan dientes al igual que el Finn normal, no tiene ojos o tiene ojos palidos. Aparición: Daddy's Little Monster thumb Finn Lobo Apapacho Es un Lobo-abrazo con corazones en lugar de manos y pies, el resto son caracteristicas clasicas de los hombres lobo, tiene su camisa azul desgarrada con su sombrero. Aparicion: Hug Wolf thumb Finn Espiritu Es normal solo que convertido en espiritu cuando toco el cordero de porcelana. Aparicion: Beyond this Earthly Realm En Fusion Fall thumb|118px En el futuro Finn no está en ningún lugar. Se desconoce si sobrevivió incluso al punto en el futuro, sin embargo, él tiene una estatua en el Sector V (Futuro) en la que Jake esta adelante. En Fusión Fall, Finn se encuentra en Orchid Bay en frente de la almohadilla de flores al castillo del Rey Helado. Para el caso de FusionFall Ice King Invasion, ayuda a que el héroe llega a la cima de la fortaleza y el dice que tienes que bajar por la entrada al sótano que esta junto a el Rey Helado para encontrarlo a el, a Jake, y a la Dulce Princesa. Finn también puede ser encontrado dentro de la Mystery Dungeon de Eternal Vistas, buscando a Stanley. Aun así, Finn ha tomado parte en la guerra contra Lord Fuse, como el resto de los personajes de su serie indican ningún signo de afectación en la guerra. También apareció el 16/02/2011 un nano de el mismo junto al nano de Rex y al de Alien X y se pueden conseguir por códigos o tras vencer a Fusion Finn en Null Void. El apareció en dos lugares en la Academia. En El Zoológico de E.V.O.S apareció para dar misiones y como uno de los lideres de entrenamiento. Luego apareció en el Monte Neverest para felicitar al jugador por su graduación. Nano: es conseguido como primer nano en la academia y es de tipo Blastons. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Episodios de Hora de Aventura (Casi Todos) Apariciones Menores *Fionna y Cake *Gracias *BMO Noire *Lady & Peebles Curiosidades *En el corto de animación, Finn fue originalmente llamado Pen, un nombre que recibió del director de la serie y productor,' '[[Pendleton Ward|'Pen'dleton Ward]]. *El aún tiene la caja musical de su madre y toca su canción de cuna cuando no pueden dormir. *Su Novia es la Princesa Flama. *Su comida favorita es el pastel de carne. A lo mejor los pasteles de carne de la princesa mora le gustan tambien. *En el episodio "Lacayo", Finn le cuenta a Marceline que Jake le dijo que él nació de un calabaza o repollo. *En el episodio "Recuerdos de la Montaña", Finn hizo "boom boom" en una hoja grande, que se asemeja a una hoja de col. *En el corto de animación, la voz de Finn es hecha por Zack Shada. Sin embargo, en la serie, es hecha por el hermano menor de Zack, Jeremy Shada. *En el episodio "Océanos De Miedo", se revela que Finn tiene thalassofobia, que es el miedo a los océanos o mares y en Another Way se demuestra que tiene una leve Coulrofobia o miedo a los Payasos. *Al parecer Finn no se corta tan seguido las uñas, como se demuestra en Web Weirdos cuando Jake le pregunta si tiene algo filoso. *A Finn parece atraer a varias princesas. Curiosamente, todas son mayores que Finn, posiblemente porque las está salvando constantemente. *Él vio a Marceline desnuda en El closet de Marceline. *En el último episodio de la tercera temporada, en "Incendium", Finn se encuentra abatido por el rechazo de la Dulce Princesa. En su continuación del primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada "Hot to the Touch ", Finn afirma que ya no tiene tanto interés en la Dulce Princesa. *Al parecer, en el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada, "Hot to the Touch", se puede notar que a Finn sí le importa que ninguna chica lo quiera porque dice, "no le gusto a ninguna chica". *Es posible que Finn tenga una fuerza interior lo suficientemente fuerte, dado que en el capítulo de la aparición del Lich, intentó ser poseído, aunque fue inútil gracias a su fuerza de voluntad tan poderosa. *Finn ha vomitado 3 veces: la primera fue en Ven Conmigo, la segunda fue en Jake vs Me-Mow y la tercera fue en Otro Camino. *Finn tiene una coleccion de ojos de vidrio tal y como se muetra en el episodio "Danzarin". *Según Jake, él aún llora cuando hace popo (en Recuerdos en la Montaña). *En el episodio Hot to the Touch al final, la Princesa Flama cree que Finn es del elemento del agua por que llora mucho y le dice que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos porque se lastimarían uno al otro. *En España, antes de que se estrenara la serie, el anuncio decía que Finn es un "Chico de doce años con Gorro de Conejo". Esto es un error, ya que en realidad el Gorro de Finn representa a un Oso Polar. *Es el segundo personaje que casi dice una mala palabra (el primero es la ardilla de "El Duque"). *En españa su frase característica es "Vacabomba, si señor". *En españa su voz es interpretada por una mujer *En el episodio Danzarin se revela''' 'que Finn se trago una computadora y por eso canta con voz de robot. *En "Daddy's Little Monster," por primera vez se convierte en un antagonista al llevar el amuleto de la Nocheosfera, a pesar de que es sólo temporal. *Es el unico personaje que aparece mayormente en los episodios. *En Burning Low es la primera vez que Finn besa a la Princesa Flama pero en total lleva 4 besos (5 contando el beso de la Princesa Flama en la roca), 2 con la Dulce Princesa y 2 con la Princesa Flama, 3 contando el Beso de la roca. *Excluyendo "Gracias","Fionna y Cake" y "BMO Noire" Finn ha protagonizado todos los episodios de Hora de Aventura. Esto lo convierte en el personaje con más protagonismo seguido por Jake (quien no protagonizo en los antes mencionados episodios, ademas de "What is Life?", "It Came from the Nightosphere" y "Too Young". *Un dato curioso sobre el nombre Finn: fue un cazador-guerrero mítico de la mitología celta, que aparece también en las leyendas de Escocia y la isla de Man. ''Finn es un apodo que significa “claro” (refiriéndose al color de pelo), “blanco”, o “brillante”. *Apesar de ser muy joven tiene mucha fuerza mentalmente ya que pudo resistir cuando El Lich lo intento poseer se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio congelados ya que pudo convocar a muchas mariposas con su mente y se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Goliad" cuando Goliad intento leer su mente el lo bloqueo con otros pensamientos resistiendo su control mental. *Al parecer Finn va a ser Tio, ya que Arcoiris quedo embarazada de Jake como se vio en Lady & Peebles. *Parece que Finn tiene ojos azules, ya que Fionna tiene ojos azules. *En "Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio" se revelo que es malo para las matemáticas. *Finn tiene un grito muy agudo, en los episodios Wizard Battle ,Burning Low y King Worm. *Le volvio a cambiar la voz en latinoamerica tal vez porque el actor de doblaje este en la pubertad. *El en episodio Gotcha! La Princesa Grumosa le dijo que era Candente. *Finn tiene su gorro desde que lo encontraron en el bosque tal vez se lo dieron antes de que lo dejaran en el bosque *Talvez la tecnologia en Ooo a avanzado ya que Finn tiene un especie de Ipad. *El varios episodios de "La CQ", el personaje Monche, lleva camisetas de Finn. Canciones de Finn *¿Qué Soy Para Ti? *All Gummed Up Inside *Canción Decorando *Canción de la Pasta *Hora de Finn *Canción del Bebé *Canción del Bebé Finn *Canción del Duende *Canta Porque tu Mami te Dijo *El Héroe Llamado Finn *Finn el Sonrojado *I was wrong *Oh Susana *Ser Normal *Sleepy Puppies Cabello Al llevar casi siempre un gorro finn no suele mostrar mucho su cabello pero en algunos episodios se puede apreciar. Mas información en: Cabello de Finn Galería Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Magos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Magos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Magos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Magos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Realeza